


Blood and Sea Foam

by soxos



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Genderswap, Light Masochism, M/M, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soxos/pseuds/soxos
Summary: The pain is worth it as long as it has meaning.-A collection of short stories.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122





	1. Hairpulling

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a collection of my komahina (and kamukoma, I suppose) drabbles and short stories, usually around 1k. I'll try not to spam the actual tags too much and instead give a warning for every chapter if needed. I'll also try to balance the angst and fluff, although I am extremely biased in that regard so you guys will probably have to suffer with me. Rating will probably go up eventually. I'll also probably do requests at some point. 
> 
> Warning for this chapter: angst, masochism and unrequited love

“Your hair is a mess,” Hinata points out one day. His eyes are judgmental, but there's a glint of kindness in them, as if he doesn't entirely mean it. Still, Komaeda knows that it's true, and his hair _is_ a mess just like the rest of his appearance.

So he simply sighs, defeated. “I'm sorry if it's too painful to look at me,” he bites his bottom lip, realizing just how dry and chapped it is, “I'll get out of your sight, if you want.”

Hinata rolls his eyes. “Don't take it so personally. I'm just pointing out you should probably brush your hair sometimes.”

“I try to. But it's so tangled – there's not much I can do.”

Hinata looks to be deep in thought, looking at him with strange curiosity. It was as if he was carefully observing him, and Komaeda can't lie – he really likes Hinata's eyes on him.

“I could brush it for you,” he speaks up eventually, after making his evaluation, “it looks like you're just not doing it right.”

“Is there anything I _can_ do right?” Komaeda laughs, shoulders shaking, his voice cracking slightly. “I think I'd appreciate that. Do you really think you can fix it?”

“I can try to detangle it,” Hinata nods, “don't worry, I'll be careful.” He walks towards the nightstand, picking up Komaeda's hairbrush. “This looks really cheap. You should probably use more quality stuff.”

“Does it really matter?” He asks, before shaking his head. “I mean... obviously it does. I'm sorry for questioning you.”

“You don't have to apologize. Just sit down.” Hinata gestures towards the chair, completely disregarding Komaeda's attitude.

_It's probably the best approach, _Komaeda thinks as he sits down, straightening his back and looking at the plain wall in front of him. He trusts Hinata with this. Most of all, he's thankful that he would waste his time on someone like him – it makes him feel all warm inside. His lips curl into a smile, a giggle escaping him.

“Stay still,” Hinata orders, “this might hurt.” He grips the brush, bringing it towards Komaeda's wild mane of hair, experimentally brushing through it. It gets stuck almost immediately, and Hinata tugs at it, carefully, and it doesn't exactly _hurt_, but there's a strange, tingling sensation coursing through his body, and he can't help but -

“Ah...”

“Stay still,” Hinata repeats, although Komaeda didn't move an inch. He takes a deep breath, focusing on anything but the slight pressure on his scalp, stars already appearing in front of his eyes, dancing, almost obscuring his vision.

_Maybe this was a bad idea._

The tugging continues, and Hinata briefly touches his face in order to keep his head from turning. He works his magic, brushing through the tangled white curls, careful not to cause too much pain. Komaeda laughs again.

“You don't have to be so careful, Hinata-kun,” he says, “I can take the pain.”

Hinata looks at him with a doubtful expression, but then he simply shrugs and goes back to brushing, not holding back this time.

It hurts. Sharp pain in his scalp, tugging, pulling, yanking, detangling. Komaeda lets out a louder moan than before. He can't help it – it feels _good_, like something new, something unexplored, a dark part of him screaming on the inside, demanding satisfaction, pleading for more. He imagines Hinata burying his fingers into his hair and tugging at it just like that, just because he wants to and thinks he can, and it makes his body shiver with adoration.

“Harder,” he demands, his smile widening, a small trail of drool escaping his mouth. He can't think clearly, all he knows that this feels good, and he wants more.

Hinata suddenly stops.

“Are you getting off on this?” He asks, his voice accusatory, but doesn't look disgusted – or offended – it's honestly hard to tell how he's feeling these days.

And Komaeda can't lie to him. He nods, shortly and braces himself for the violent reaction, but it doesn't come. Instead, Hinata's shoulders slump and he sighs, deeply, resigning his fate. He goes back to brushing his hair, ignoring him completely.

Komaeda nuzzles into his touch, sighing contently. “I'm sorry,” he finally speaks out, although he doesn't sound sorry at all. “You know how I feel about you. I can't really help it.”

“Just control yourself,” Hinata replies. He's used to this. Komaeda's crush was always evident – he's always making heart eyes at him, thanking him for spending time with him, trying his best to please him – but he never crosses any boundaries, never does anything that would make Hinata uncomfortable -

Until now.

Komaeda bites his lip again, a futile attempt to stifle his moans, and he resists the temptation to beg Hinata to tug harder again. It hurts, but it's not enough – not enough skin contact, not enough intimacy – it's just what it it's meant to be – a simple favor from a friend to a friend.

Is it wrong of him to pretend it's something more? Is it wrong of him to dream of Hinata burying his calloused fingers into his pale hair and pulling at it with all his might in the heat of passion? Is it wrong to dream of the unattainable?

More pain, more pleasure, more sighs falling from his lips. It keeps going on and on. Hinata takes his sweet time, careful not to emit any knots, brushing thoroughly. His nerve endings feel like they're on fire, burning with pure lust.

A few more seconds, and then it's all over.

“Done,” Hinata announces, brushing through his now soft hair with his fingers, smoothly, with no obstacles in the way.

“T-thank you,” Komaeda turns around, his cheeks still red. “I'm so sorry you had to witness me like this.”

“It's fine,” Hinata says, “I knew what I was getting into.”

“You did?”

“Of course,” he smiles at him, “you're quite predictable in this regard.”

Komaeda doesn't know whether to feel insulted or flattered. Mostly, he just feels relief – Hinata doesn't seem to see him as some sort of disgusting pervert, he just sees him as someone pitiable.

In a strange way, he's thankful for that.

He watches Hinata leave without a word, closing the door shut, shooting him one last look. There's forgiveness in his eyes.

Falling down onto his bed, he feels grateful for the little attention that he received from Hinata today.


	2. Genderswap

Komaeda's mouth feels dry. No matter how many times she sees this, she can't control her heartbeat, her reactions – it's all too much for her.

So she just watches as Hinata shrugs off her sleep shirt, pulling it above her head in one fluid motion, her chest now fully on display.

“Hinata-san,” Komaeda whines, slowly rubbing her thighs together in order to relieve her arousal. She just left the shower, but she feels like she should go back again and let the cool water calm her down.

“Are you seriously horny again? Just from seeing my tits?” Hinata can't help but tease her, turning around to properly face her. “You're a lost cause.”

“I'm sorry, it's just – you're so-” Komaeda stumbles over her words, her eyes fully glued to Hinata's naked body. It's _perfect _– every curve, every inch of her – she looks so warm and inviting and soft and hard at the same time, hints of muscles forming on her stomach and thighs, tanned skin glowing in the morning light – _she's so beautiful,_ Komaeda thinks as she leans against the wall behind her, _I can't believe I'm so lucky._

“Come on, you've seen me naked before,” Hinata rolls her eyes, stretching her arms, pushing her chest out provocatively. “You need to get used to it eventually.”

“I don't think I ever will,” Komaeda admits, her voice raspy and wanton, watching Hinata's every move. Her breasts bounce at even the slightest of movements, and Komaeda just wants to come over and bury her face in them and fondle them for hours on end.

It's almost ridiculous how powerless she is.

“Come here,” Hinata beckons with a slight smile, as if she was reading her mind – and Komaeda can't say no. She moves almost mindlessly, almost like she's being pulled by some sort of invisible force.

She ends up in her arms, her face pressed up against Hinata's chest just like she wanted. She moans, and her hands wonder towards her girlfriend's nipples, gently pinching them and pulling at them. She just can't help herself – Hinata was so captivating like this.

“Get rid of the towel,” Hinata whispers into her hair, tugging at the hem of the white fluffy fabric wrapped around her body. Komaeda obeys and shrugs it off immediately. It barely covered her anyway.

Hinata pulls her in for a kiss, soft and warm and sweet – letting her taste the honey lipbalm on her lips, the taste of it subtle, but_ it is there_ – and then Hinata is slipping her tongue into her mouth, kissing her deeply, moaning, and Komaeda is losing her mind. Her knees start to buckle, and she has to grip Hinata's shoulders in order to keep her balance, burying her trimmed fingernails into the sun-kissed skin.

Hinata hisses and pulls away.

“It's too early to play rough,” she reminds her, and Komaeda quickly withdraws her hands, almost as if burned.

“Sorry,” she whispers, her voice barely audible. She got too ahead of herself again, she's simply too easy, too stupid – someone with no self control.

She doubts she will ever change, especially with Hinata around.

“Sorry,” she repeats, louder this time. Hinata nods.

“It's fine,” she says, and she grabs her and pulls her into bed so fast that Komaeda barely even registers it. She's on her back now, and Hinata is above her, straddling her.

Komaeda moans. She'll never be_ not_ impressed by Hinata's almost inhuman strength.

Her hair is still wet, and it leaves patches on the sheets below her – but the days on Jabberwock are hot, so it'll probably dry soon enough. Hinata smirks at her, and then she bends down, bringing her mouth towards her flat chest and kissing it all over, sucking at her pale skin and leaving pink imprints.

Komaeda throws her head back. She feels utterly defeated.

“I-I still... have no idea... what you see in me,” she whimpers, entirely out of breath.

“Don't start this again,” Hinata says between kisses, and Komaeda can already feel the annoyance in her voice._ I should have kept my mouth shut._ “You're perfect.”

“B-but... compared to you...” she looks down sadly, staring at her A cups, at her visible ribcage, sharp hipbones, thin thighs, “I'm... I don't know how you can possibly...”

“Shhh,” Hinata shuts her down, gently sucking at her hard nipple, flicking her tongue over it, eliciting a moan.

This was probably the best way to shut Komaeda up.

“I love you, okay?” She mumbles, her fingers rubbing against her neglected nipple, “I love all of you. Your small tits,” she grabs them for emphasis, giving them a squeeze, “your tummy,” she drags her fingertips down, across the skin of her abdomen, “your thighs,” she grabs them in a firm grip, forcefully pulling them apart. Komaeda buries her face into the pillow behind her, completely ashamed of how wet she is _just from this_, droplets of arousal already clinging to her white pubic hair.

“Your...” Hinata brings her hand even lower, finally touching her between her legs, and her eyes go wide. “You're so wet already.”

“Of course I am,” Komaeda mumbles into the pillow, her cheeks red, “how can I not be?”

Hinata smirks. “Let me show you how much I love you, then,” she purrs, and then she kisses her again, pressing her chest against her, her fingers still rubbing against her arousal, and Komaeda's mind is hazy and milky white, and as impossible as it is, she feels loved – loved and cared for.

She hugs Hinata, careful not to scratch her again, kissing back, letting herself float.


	3. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for my friend's birthday like half a year ago, might as well post it here. 
> 
> Pure fluff.

Hinata fidgeted nervously, closing the door behind him with a trembling hand. There was no real reason for him to act this way, but he couldn't help but feel embarrassed by this whole situation.

_This is stupid. I'm not even sure what kind of flowers he likes. I just picked something at random. _

He set the bouquet of purple irises onto the nearby shelf.

“I'm home!” He yelled, taking off his shoes.

He really shouldn't be nervous–Komaeda loved his gifts no matter what. Sometimes he thought that he could bring home absolutely anything and Komaeda would accept it without a question, just because it came from Hinata.

His boyfriend was extremely easy to please and it worried him sometimes.

“Welcome back!” Komaeda's voice seemed to be coming from the kitchen. Hinata took a deep breath, grasped the bouquet and entered the room.

Instantly, he was hit by a feeling of warmth and familiarity. He saw Komaeda near the kitchen counter, humming to himself as he was preparing coffee for the both of them. The evening sun was shining through the window, illuminating the whole room, the orange light enhancing Komaeda's features. The scene was so breathtaking, it made Hinata's heart speed up.

It didn't matter how many times he came home to this view, he would never get used to this.

“Nagito...,” he approached him, hiding the bouquet behind his back, “I have a gift for you.”

Komaeda finally turned around. “Huh?” His eyes shot wide open. “What's the occasion?”

“Absolutely nothing,” Hinata admitted, “it's just... a new flower shop opened up across my workplace, I thought I would...”

He trailed off as he thrusted the irises in front of him, arm outstretched, blushing intensely. He closed his eyes, trying to fight off the embarrassment. _This was a bad idea, _he thought, _he's gonna hate this, he's gonna make fun of me for this, he's gonna–who even buys flowers for their boyfriend? That's not how things work, that's not–_

“Hajime, I... T-that's... I mean... You really shouldn't have...”

_Yeah, he definitely hates it. _

He opened his eyes and saw Komaeda's cheeks burning as well. He was staring at the flowers in awe, before shaking his head and finally reaching out, accepting them.

“T-these are beautiful... Thank you, Hajime.”

“Huh? You don't hate them?”

Komaeda set them on top of the counter, quickly searching for a suitable vase. “Hate them? Why would I hate them?”

“I don't know... isn't it weird for me to buy you flowers?”

“Weird?” Komaeda raised his eyebrows, pulling a glass vase out of the cupboard, “even if it really was weird, do you think I would mind?”

“I... guess not...”

“I think it's incredibly kind of you,” Komaeda gave him a small smile, “and the flowers are beautiful. I just think you shouldn't be wasting your time and money on someone like me.”

“Don't start,” Hinata groaned, watching as Komaeda filled the vase with water, carefully putting the flowers inside, gently rearranging them. “I wanted to do something nice for you, okay?”

“I just think it's completely unnecessary... but I understand. And I really like them... Irises, huh? The flowers of wisdom and hope. You really knew what you were doing.” Komaeda's smile was warm and genuine.

_Shit, I really didn't. I just went for something relatively cheap. _Hinata rubbed the back of his neck and nodded, hoping that Komaeda wouldn't see right through him. He wasn't well versed in flower language, but he should have known that Komaeda would be that kind of person. He seemed to be knowledgable about all kinds of things.

He watched Komaeda place the vase in the middle of their dining table. He had to admit they looked pretty, and if they really made Komaeda happy, well...

He might just do this more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @slugsnails.


End file.
